Ilima/Games/Quotes/SM
:"Greetings! Ilima here." :"I couldn't help but observe your battles. You looked so very delightful in battle that I had no choice but to summon you here." :"I see! Then welcome, newcomer. I look forward to seeing the brilliance of your moves in my ." :"Indeed! We captains are the ones who conduct the trials you will face on your way to challenging the island kahuna." :"My trial is held in Verdant Cavern. The trial of Captain Ilima." :"You can find Pokémon living everywhere, even in the patches of tall grass in Hau'oli City. Perhaps you'll want to fill out your team a bit before attempting my trial?" :"I sincerely look forward to your challenge." Hau'oli City Marina :"Greetings. It's me, Captain Ilima." :"Oh! You, from the Trainers' School! Already made your way to Hau'oli, hmm?" :"Oh my... How terrifying..." :"Only thieves steal people's Pokémon. I won't stand for it. , wasn't it? I'll ask you to take care of that one. I'll get rid of this one." :"Again? Oh my... How terrifying..." :"My thanks to you and your Pokémon. Why don't I heal your team to express my gratitude?" :"I must admit, I've been wondering about you since I saw you at the Trainers' School... Professor Kukui brought you along, and you and your Pokémon seemed to defeat our teacher so effortlessly! Very well then! Allow me to see if you're ready for my trial!" ::No: "Well then! I'll wait until you are ready to take me on." ::Yes: "Behold the magnificent Pokémon of the one and only Captain Ilima!" * Upon being defeated :"Yes! You have emerged victorious!" * After being defeated :"You—or should I say you and your Pokémon— make quite the interesting team!" :"I do hope you'll come to Verdant Cavern and attempt the trial—the ! You can get there from Route 2... That Rotom Dex of yours will show you the way." :"I bid you Alola!" :"Greetings. Captain Ilima here." :"And my trial..." :"begins mere steps from here in Verdant Cavern!" :"Note that the Pokémon living within Verdant Cavern are quite fierce. I wouldn't venture in unless you've prepared some Potions and so forth. Through attempting the trials during the island challenge, one can exceed his or her own limits. ...That is what the Alolan people believe." :"Once you enter Verdant Cavern, you will not be able to leave until you have completed the trial. Are you prepared for the trial?" ::No: "Please make your preparations. I'll be waiting for you!" ::Yes: "I'll be waiting for you!" Verdant Cavern :"Let me formally welcome you to Verdant Cavern! I am your captain, Ilima. Allow me to explain the basics of my trial." :"What you should attempt to do is..." :"Defeat three of the Pokémon that lurk here in their dens!" :"Then reach the pedestal deep within the cave... and collect the there! You'll need to be completely in sync with your Pokémon to succeed." :"Oh dear! And there's one more thing I forgot to mention." :"Many strong Pokémon make their home in this cave, but one stronger and more fearsome than all the rest, known as a , also resides here! It will be the greatest obstacle you face as you attempt to clear my trial!" :"By the way, until you clear the trial, you will not be able to catch Pokémon in Verdant Cavern." :"This is but one of the seven trials you will face during your island challenge." :"And it begins now! The trial of Captain Ilima!" * If talked to again :"Yes, ? Would you like to give up so you can better prepare for my trial? Keep in mind you'll have to start from the beginning if you give up now, though!" ::Yes: "I see. Unfortunately, I'll have to ask you to go make whatever preparations you may need to and then come back to try again." ::No: "Good! Then go and defeat the three Pokémon. Only then will you be able to claim the Z-Crystal waiting in the final chamber of the cave!" * If the player restarted the trial :"Yes, ? I take it you would like to attempt my trial again?" ::Yes: "Very well, let the trial begin!" ::No: "I see. Unfortunately, I'll have to ask you to go make whatever preparations you may need to and then come back to try again." * After defeating Totem / :"What an incredible Trainer you are!" :"For you to be able to defeat the Totem Pokémon that I had trained up to such a powerful state... I don't know what I can say!" :"Working in harmony with your Pokémon, you have cleared the trial of Ilima! You're a phenomenal Trainer! Congratulations, ! The Z-Crystal from the pedestal is yours now!" :"What you have just received is the Normal Z-Crystal! It is known as Now if you let a Pokémon that can use a move hold that..." :"and strike an elegant pose like this one... then you will be able to strengthen a Normal-type move by unleashing Z-Power!" :"Moving right along..." :"Ah, yes. First, there is one thing I forgot to mention." :"The Totem Pokémon! In every locale where a captain holds his or her trials, you will encounter a particularly strong Pokémon, like Gumshoos /Raticate just now. And during battles against such Pokémon, they may to shore up their offense. It's not a tactic often seen in other regions. Perhaps Pokémon in Alola are simply more inclined to help one another?" :"Since you have managed to defeat the Totem Pokémon and proved yourself, you can now try to catch any of the Pokémon you find here in this cave. In fact, have some Great Balls." :"And here, let me see to your Pokémon after all of their hard work in there!" :"If we're done here, I have something interesting I'd like to show you. Come with me to Route 3." Route 2 :"Greetings. Captain Ilima here. As you travel around the islands of Alola, you will find captains' barricades here and there. These barricades help mark areas where particularly strong Pokémon can be found. Anyone can pass through them, of course, if they are escorted by a strong Trainer. Those attempting the island challenge can pass the barricades, as long as they clear the trials. Are you ready? Then behold the power of a captain!" :"Voila! Your world just got a little bigger." :"I am the only captain here on Melemele Island, meaning my trial is the only one here." :"Now that you have cleared the trial, please inform our island kahuna, Hala!" :"Oh, so is that why you've been looking so ragged, Professor?" :"I can go and have a look around the cave for you, in case she wandered that way." Iki Town :"Congratulations, . I hope you find your Ride Pager useful. I worked on developing it with a friend of mine." :" "/" " :"Let's have a Pokémon battle when next we meet!" :"Very well then, off on your island challenge you go! May the future bring you happiness!" Hau'oli City Shopping District :"Thank you for coming, ."' :"And you've arrived with such exquisite timing! I've been conducting research on battle planning for quite some time, and at last my simulation is complete!"'' :"Would you be so kind as to test it with me, ?" ::Not now: "What a shame. Please do let me know when you are available." ::Sure: "You have my gratitude. Very well then. To the Trainers' School!" Trainers' School :"Before we begin, allow me to explain... It's not battle results that interest me. Rather, it's the carefully-thought-out strategies or novel tactics employed by Trainers. How those plans affect one's opponent and influence the outcome of battles—that is where my interest lies!" :"Now give me everything you've got, !" * Upon being defeated :"Yes! It seems that you are once more victorious!" * After being defeated :"Wonderful! What a truly wonderful battle! I'll be feeling the aftershocks from that battle for a long time to come. That was the best I could've hoped for!" :"Thank you. Allow me to treat you to some tea and snacks back in my room." Hau'oli City Shopping District :"Will you be on your way then? Allow me to offer you this as payment for your assistance." :"When a Pokémon holds an Everstone, it will not evolve. It has other effects as well, but let's set those aside for now. May our friendship last as long as an Everstone!" * If talked to again :"I think I'll begin analyzing our battle data. There are so many amazing discoveries yet to be made! Someday I hope to share them with everyone!"